Inquiétant quiproquo
by Cassandra forever
Summary: Un nouveau prof de DCFM est arrivé à Poudlard. Mais il pense que sa vie est en danger alors que le directeur a un nouveau hamster...


Quiproquo morbide ()

Harry Potter, dit le Survivant, se baladait à sa guise dans le château de Poudlard pour sa dernière année, après avoir bel et bien enterré ce cher Voldemort. Il sortait avec Drago Malefoy depuis peu et formaient un couple improbable.

Donc je disais que notre héros national marchait. Suis-je obligée de préciser qu'il ne regardait pas devant lui ? Justement, le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (abrégé par DCFM) passait par là, et ils se rentrèrent dedans.

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire une peu attention ?

-Et vous alors ? Vous ne pouviez pas voir que j'arrivais ?, grogna l'élève à terre.

-Il me semble que je suis votre professeur et que vous me devez le respect !

-Pour combien de temps encore...Bon, vous m'excusez, mais je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Harry se releva et reprit sa marche. Sa dernière phrase avait éveillé la curiosité de l'autre qui décida de le suivre. Il le fila et se cacha derrière un pilier pour espionner la conversation entre son « agresseur » et un autre homme.

-T'es en retard Ryry, remarqua l'homme qui l'attendait.

-Je sais Dray, mais l'autre corniaud m'a fait tomber.

-Je vois...Allons autre part.

Les deux amants allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc dans le parc de Poudlard. Tout en regardant vers le château, Harry prit la parole :

-Il va survivre encore combien de temps à ton avis ?

-A ce rythme, une semaine, pas plus, répondit l'autre.

-Ce ne sera pas une grosse perte de toute façon, il est laid, complètement con et il a la trouille des élèves, comme les autres, quelle chance !

-Oui, mais ce sera le 5ème en 2 mois, on ne va pas pouvoir se débarrasser des cadavres sans qu'il s'en aperçoive tout le temps et en plus les remplacer.

-Je le sais bien...

_Flash-back_

-Regardez ! Félix court dans sa roue ! Il est trop chou !, gagata Dumbledor.

-… Monsieur, que faites vous ?

-Je parle au cadeau que m'a fait MacGonagal. Pourquoi me pose tu cette question, Harry ?

-Vous ne nous avez pas prêté attention depuis que nous sommes là.

-Tu peux en prendre autant que tu veux. Félix est en train de tenter de manger les barreaux de sa cage ! Il a de mignonnes petites dents le petit !

-Il est devenu complètement gaga, Drago !, s'écria Harry.

-Je le vois, merci !

-Et tu as tout mangé, gros gourmand ! Tu en veux encore ? Oui, c'est bien, mange !

**[…]**

-Drago !

-J'arrive !, chuchota le concerné.

-Fait moins de bruit ! Il pourrait nous entendre.

-Parle pour toi ! Je suis aussi silencieux qu'un serpent !

-...Rappelle moi pourquoi je sors avec toi ?

-Hum, je suppose que c'est parce que tu m'aime ?

-C'est le strict minimum pour te supporter... Trêve de plaisanteries, tu as le hamster ?

-C'est évident., dit le Serpentard en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Bon, le mot de passe, c'est Kinder Surprise

-Hein ? C'est quoi ça ?, demanda il.

-Un truc moldu. Un œuf en chocolat avec une surprise à l'intérieur.

-Une sucrerie comme d'habitude. Jamais rien d'original.

Ils passèrent la statue et arrivèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledor et s'approchèrent de la cage. Le hamster du directeur était mort. Mort de sur-nutrition.

-Pauvre bestiole. C'est inhumain de donner 15 repas par jour à un animal.

-On échange les trucs et on se casse. Je ne veux pas me faire pincer.

Drago déposa une boule de poils identique à la précédente, pris la bête morte et ils s'en allèrent.

_Fin Flash-back_

Le professeur, qui avait écouté toute la conversation, prit peur. 2 élèves parlaient de meurtre et de cadavres. C'est glauque, morbide, sanglant, etc... Sauf qu'il s'est sentit visé. Un de ses collègues lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu du tout à ce poste et qu'apparemment il ne va pas s'en sortir intact.

Flash-back

-Alors c'est ça le remplacent de l'autre.

-Pardon ? Vous me parliez ?, se retourna Félix.

-Non, je parlais aux murs. Vous ne ferez pas long feu ici.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

-Tous vos prédécesseurs n'ont tenu qu'une année, et encore, la plupart ne s'en sont pas sortis intacts de leur...calvaire., lança il d'un air inquiétant.

Et l'homme tourna les talons pour disparaître de la pièce aussi soudainement qu'il y était entré. Le professeur MacGonagal passa peu après sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Félix, je viens de croiser Severus et il a l'air d'une humeur détestable. Que lui avez vous fait ?, demanda MacGonagal.

-Un homme est venu me parler. Et euh, il m'a dit que les gens qui ont occupé mon poste ont fini de manière...tragique.

-Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne sont pas tous morts. Mais aucun n'est resté plus d'un an.  
>-Et qui est ce Severus dont vous me parliez ?<p>

-C'est l'homme avec qui vous avez eu une petite discution avant.  
>-Il ne m'aime pas du tout.<p>

-Il veux être professeur de DCFM depuis le début de sa carrière d'enseignant. Mais Dumbledor lui a toujours refusé. C'est normal qu'il vous déteste. Il est tout le temps comme ça. Surveillez quand même votre jus de citrouille, on ne sais jamais., lui conseilla elle.

_Fin Flash-back_

-C'est l'heure de retourner en cours. Et on a justement potion avec ce **cher** Snape., ironisa Drago.

-Il y a des choses qui ne changerons jamais, et c'est tant mieux.

Les deux élèves se dirigèrent vers les cachots et arrivèrent tout juste à l'heure, ce qui leur valut un regard de travers de leur professeur. La personne qui les espionnait a décidé de es suivre chez l'homme qui semble le détester.

-Très bien. Aujourd'hui vous allez préparer une potion de Moritas. Qui sait ce que c'est ?

Notre première de la classe leva immédiatement le doigt et fut royalement snobée.

-Personne ne sait ? Je me demande encore pourquoi j'essaie de faire apprendre quelque chose à une bande de scroutts à pétard comme vous. C'est un poison très violent et extrêmement douloureux. Les ingrédients sont au tableau, vous avez deux heures., déclara le maître des potions.

Le professeur ayant vu toute la scène et inquiet pour sa peau retint un gémissement de terreur. La potion allait sans doute lui être destinée dans les prochains temps !

La fin de l'heure arriva rapidement, et tous les élèves commencèrent à partir.

-Potter, Malefoy, restez.

-Oui monsieur, répondirent les deux dits.

Une fois tous le monde dehors, Snape ferma la porte et retourna à son bureau devant ses élèves.

-Mauvaise nouvelle. Il va falloir s'en débarrasser ce soir., soupira le plus vieux comploteur.

-Je vois.

-J'ai le somnifère pour l'endormir., montra le brun.

Harry sortit un flacon de sa poche et le tendit vers son professeur qui l'examina.

-Très bien. Je vois que quand vous êtes motivé, vous y arrivez.

-Merci, Severus.

Le pauvre enseignant de DCFM à ses mots courut dans le bureau du directeur de l'école pour donner sa démission. Dans le bureau il tomba littéralement sur son ennemi juré, j'ai nommé Severus Snape, la terreur des cachots ! Personne n'avait deviné, hein ?

-Co...comment vous avez fait ?, paniqua l'espion.

-Dégagez de mon chemin, ou vous me servirez de cobaye pour ma prochaine expérience.

L'homme terrorisé s'écarta de la sortie et se fit plaquer contre le mur.

-Alors, vous venez donner votre démission ?, jubila le potionniste.

-O..o..oui, c'est vrai.

-Parfait. Je n'aurais pas besoin de me soucier de comment faire disparaître votre corps sans vie de l'école.

Il le laissa tomber au sol et s'en alla. Le professeur s'approcha et s'affala dans le fauteuil que le directeur lui montra.

-Que puis je faire pour vous ?

-Je vais donner ma démission. Je pars ce soir.

-Oh, pourquoi ? Je pensais que vous vous étiez bien intégré à Poudlard pourtant ?, fit Dumbledor, déçu.

-Oh ce n'est pas là le problème ! On en veut à ma vie !, hurla l'autre, hystérique.

-Qui donc, mon cher ? Tenez, prenez un bonbon au citron, ça ira mieux.

-C'est celui qui vient de sortir du bureau ! Et il a l'aide d'un blond aux yeux mercure et un brun aux yeux verts !

-Snape avec Harry et Drago...Hum...Dobby !, appela le directeur.

Un elfe de maison apparut avec un tas de chaussettes et de bonnets empilés les uns sur les autres. Dumbledor écrivit rapidement un message qu'il tendit à la créature

-Que puis-je faire pour vous, monsieur ?

-Allez donner ce parchemin au professeur MacGonagal.

-Oui monsieur.

Et il disparut dans un plop. Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement jusqu'au moment où la porte s'ouvrit sur 3 personnes.

Ah vous voilà ! Prenez place ! Un bonbon au citron ?, proposa l'hôte.

-Non merci.

-Non merci.

Que leur voulez-vous ?, râla Minerva

-Leur professeur affirme qu'ils complotent ensemble pour le tuer.

-... Alors c'était lui qui nous espionnait tout ce temps, comprit Severus.

-Vous savez que ce dont vous êtes soupçonné est grave, bien que je doute un peu de la véracité de ces faits. Mais si vous ne m'expliquez pas, je serais obligé de vous envoyer en conseil de discipline.

Les 3 accusés se regardèrent un instant, puis Harry finit par raconter toute l'histoire.

-Bon, en fait on ne parlait pas de vous. On parlait du hamster qui s'appelle aussi Félix et euh, vu qu'il mangeait environ 15 fois par jour, il a fini par mourir. Et pour que l'on ne remarque rien, on enlevait les « cadavres » des autres Félixs et on les remplaçait. On savait que vous y teniez et que vous seriez triste de le voir mourir. Le professeur Snape nous aidait à trouver des prétextes pour vous faire sortir de votre bureau et pour y entrer pour échanger les pauvres petites bestioles.

-Oh, je vois. Je crois que je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois. Vous voyez bien qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre. Donc je refuse votre démission. On se retrouve au repas !

Et ils se firent mettre à la porte du bureau du directeur.

-J'aurais tellement voulu que vous partiez, avoua le maître des potions au professeur de DCFM

-Nous aussi, ajoutèrent les deux élèves.

-Pourquoi vous me voulez tous me faire virer ?

-C'est évident, vous n'avez pas le niveau pour nous enseigner quoi que ce soit.

La terreur des cachots, le Serpentard blond, et le Griffondor brun laissèrent l'homme mort de peur derrière eux et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour aller manger.

_Fin _


End file.
